The present disclosure generally relates to the field of lockout-tagout (LOTO) systems. The present disclosure relates more specifically to the use of wireless technology in lockout-tagout systems.
In some applications, certain areas or equipment call for multiple steps to occur prior to granting access or restricting access from the areas or equipments. These multiple steps are often intended to help ensure that a safety process is properly completed. Tagout-lockout systems are used to support such processes.
Once a potentially dangerous piece of equipment is turned off, for example, the switch for the equipment may be locked out (e.g., using a hasp having multiple apertures) using multiple padlocks. Each padlock typically prevents movement of the hasp and each padlock typically represents a step of a safety procedure. Tags are typically placed on the equipment to, e.g., warn users that the equipment is not to be used. When a safety procedure is completed, an associated padlock can be removed by the appropriate personnel. A policy is often established such that only the user that placed a lockout tag and padlock can remove the lockout tag and padlock. Tags and padlocks are typically associated with different colors so that steps or personnel responsible for the tags and locks may be identified. Lockout-tagout systems are conventionally communicated, tracked, and monitored using manual processes.